Insulin infusion is used to induce a fall in blood glucose in the fat or the fed state in normal volunteers. A rise in plasma catecholamines during the infusion is used to indicate hypoglycemic threshold. Whether patients with reactive hypoglycemia or other forms of hypoglycemia have the same hypoglycemic threshold will be investigated.